Breakable
by Higushi
Summary: Estaba perdido y solo. Entonces la encontró. Cuando conoció a Felicity Smoak, su deseo de ser todo lo que ella necesitaba fue tan fácil… Tan fácil como podría ser para un hombre que aprendió que el alma es quebrantable y que todo lo que deseas puede ser arrancado en menos de un latido del corazón... TWO SHOT. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrow** el cómic pertenece a **DC,** y la serie pertenece a **Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim y Andrew Kreisberg** , la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación** del libro **Breakable** de la autora **Tammara Webber.** Pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado. Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 _Two Shot_

 **Breakable.**

 _Sinopsis_

Estaba perdido y solo. Entonces la encontró. Y el futuro parecía más frágil que nunca. Cuando era un niño, Oliver Queen creía que su vida era perfecta y anhelaba un futuro lleno de promesas, hasta que una tragedia rompió su familia y lo hizo dudar de todo lo que creía. Lo único que quería era dejar atrás el pasado. Cuando conoció a Felicity Smoak, su deseo de ser todo lo que ella necesitaba fue tan fácil… Tan fácil como podría ser para un hombre que aprendió que el alma es quebrantable y que todo lo que deseas puede ser arrancado en menos de un latido del corazón.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Ocho años atrás._

Me desperté de un salto, gritando.

—¡Enfermera! —exclamó alguien—. ¡Enfermera! —un rostro se inclinó sobre mí. Mi media hermana, Thea—. Está bien. Estás a salvo. Mamá está en camino.

¿A salvo? _¿Dónde?_ Sentí sus dedos fríos sobre mi brazo y traté de concentrarme, mientras sus ojos enrojecidos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que quedó sin color y tembloroso. Todo su rostro estaba arrugado, como un papel que se aprieta y luego se vuelve a alisar.

Una enfermera se materializó al otro lado de la cama con una jeringa enorme, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme, la metió en una bolsa suspendida de un soporte metálico. Un cordón transparente se extendía desde la parte inferior de la bolsa enrollado hasta abajo.

Supe que estaba unido a mí cuando sentí lo que acababa de inyectarle, como si hubiera recibido un disparo con un arma tranquilizante _. Arma. Papá._

—¡Papá! —dije, pero mi boca no cooperó y mis ojos seguían tratando de cerrarse.

Thea no pudo morder su labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar el sollozo que se le escapó. Las lágrimas se desbordaron y bajaron por sus mejillas. Ya no podía sentir su toque mientras todo se volvía más borroso hasta desvanecerse por completo, y no pude mantener los ojos abiertos.

 _¡Papá!_ Grité su nombre en mi cabeza. Pero ya sabía que no me escucharía, ni aunque mi voz fuera tan fuerte como un motor de reacción.

* * *

 _Presente._

En un auditorio de ciento ochenta y nueve estudiantes, es raro que uno de ellos destaque el primer día, y es por lo general a causa de algo negativo. Como hacer preguntas estúpidas. Hablar durante la conferencia, y recibir la mirada de odio de la profesora. Olor corporal excesivo. Ronquidos audibles. O mi anatema personal: ser un imbécil a la moda.

Así que no me sorprendió mucho cuando noté a un tipo así durante la primera semana del semestre de otoño. Típico rey de su instituto, acostumbrado a los arrastrados aduladores. Chico de fraternidad. Ropa casual pero pudiente, corte de pelo costoso, sonrisa engreída, dientes perfectos y la requerida novia bonita. Me molestó a la vista.

Prestó atención en clase e hizo preguntas competentes, por lo que era improbable que necesitara tutorías, aunque eso no le impidió presentarse a las sesiones de estudio que yo administraba para el Dr. Merlyn tres veces a la semana. A menudo, los estudiantes más brillantes formaban la mayor parte del grupo.

El primer semestre hice enseñanza suplementaria —el otoño antepasado— y presté mucha atención durante las conferencias de Merlyn. Saqué excelente en su clase, pero pasó dos años desde que lo tomé, y economía no es un campo inactivo. No quería que un estudiante me preguntara algo en una sesión de tutoría que no pudiera responder.

Para el quinto semestre —mi sexto en esa clase— no necesitaba estar ahí, pero la asistencia a clases era parte del trabajo de tutorías, y era dinero fácil. Aunque no es que realmente lo necesitara. Había demasiado de la fortuna de mis padres guardado en el banco como para preocuparme. Igual lo hacía, porque tocar ese dinero ahora, se sentía demasiado mal. Sucio.

Así que allí me encontraba sentado; muy aburrido en la última fila, trabajando en las asignaciones de mis cursos avanzados, o esbozando ideas para futuros tatuajes, manteniendo un oído en la conferencia así podría seguir el tema durante mis sesiones, e ignorando decididamente mi desagrado sin sentido por el engreído estudiante de primer año sentado en el centro de la clase con su accesorio de novia.

Pero para el final de esa primera semana, mi atención se desviaba hacia ella.

Entrando y saliendo de clases, su novio a veces tomaba su mano. Pero era como si estuviera sosteniendo una correa, no la mano de una chica que le importaba. Antes de clases, él hablaba de fútbol, política, música y detalles de la fraternidad, como reclutar miembros nuevos o las próximas fiestas con otros tipos como él y chicos que querían serlo. Las chicas cercanas le otorgaban miradas de reojo que pretendía ignorar pero que en realidad no lo hacía.

De alguna manera, mientras se preocupaba por todo y todos a su alrededor excepto ella, de repente yo no podía ver nada más. Era hermosa, claro, pero en una universidad con treinta mil estudiantes de licenciatura, apenas era fascinante. Si no fuera por mi molestia inicial con su novio, podría nunca haberla notado.

Una vez que noté cuán a menudo se desviaba mi mirada hacia ella, luché conscientemente contra la inclinación, pero fue inútil. No había nada en la habitación tan interesante como esta chica. Lo que me fascinó en primer lugar fueron sus manos. Específicamente, sus dedos.

En clases, se sentaba junto a él, con una sonrisa débil, a veces conversando en voz baja con él u otras personas cercanas. No parecía infeliz, pero en ocasiones, sus ojos lucían casi vacíos, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. Durante esos momentos, sin embargo, sus manos, sus dedos, se movían.

Al principio, pensé que tenía un tic nervioso, sin embargo, esta chica no daba golpecitos con los dedos de manera inquieta. Sus movimientos eran metódicos. Sentado lo bastante lejos a la izquierda de ella para estudiar su perfil, la vi sonreír, tan sutilmente que era casi indetectable, y en algún momento, me di cuenta que cuando su expresión era lejana y sus dedos se movían, parecía estar tecleando en un portátil imaginario.

Era la cosa más mágica que le vi hacer a alguien. De acuerdo a la lista de asientos de Merlyn —recibido con el resto de mis materiales de apoyo para las tutorías del semestre— el nombre del imbécil era Cooper Seldon, asumiendo que leía los garabatos de su impresión correctamente. Cuando leí el nombre de ella, cuidadosamente impreso en el asiento junto al suyo, contuve la intención de reírme: Felicity Megan Smoak. No podría salir con ella debido a su nombre. Nadie podía ser tan superficial.

Recordé esta mañana al final de la clase. Él le tendió su tarea y dijo—: _Oye, nena, ¿llevarías esto a la parte delantera con la tuya? Gracias._ —lanzándole una sonrisa para que fuera, se giró para continuar algún debate sobre si debería o no considerar los ritos de iniciación mientras ella colocaba su papel en la cima del suyo, rodando los ojos mientras bajaba los escalones al frente de la sala de clases.

Tal vez ella no estaba irremediablemente atrapada en su red. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Esta chica era una estudiante en la clase que yo tutelaba. Se hallaba fuera de los límites, al menos por el resto del semestre. Lo cual era un tiempo malditamente largo, considerando que acababa de entrar en la segunda semana de clases. Y además del hecho de que no podía tocarla aunque estuviera disponible… lo cual no era así.

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habían estado saliendo. Así que hice lo que haría cualquier acosador normal. La busqué en línea y encontré su perfil fuertemente bloqueado. Maldición. Pero el de él estaba muy abierto. Cooper Seldon. En una relación con Felicity Smoak. Sin ningún aniversario en la lista, pero había fotos etiquetadas de ella.

Comencé a buscar, molestándome cada vez más sin motivo. El verano antes de la universidad. La graduación de la secundaria. El baile de graduación. Esquí en las vacaciones de primavera. La foto más antigua de ella con él fue tomada en un carnaval de otoño hace casi dos años. Dos años. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Un aullido en mi puerta marcó el regreso de Francis de cualquier problema en que se metió entre la cena y el sueño. Como cualquier buen compañero doméstico, puse mi portátil a un lado y lo dejé entrar. Cuando abrí la puerta, se sentó en la alfombra, lamiéndose una pata peluda.

—Vamos, entra —dije—. No voy a enfriar todo el vecindario.

Se encogió en una posición erguida, estirándose perezosamente como buen felino y se precipitó al apartamento mientras movía la puerta. Justo antes de cerrarla, escuché.

—¡Ollie! —Y la abrí.

Thea se encontraba a medio camino de las escaleras de madera que conducía a mi apartamento sobre la mansión Merlyn. Era tarde. Es mi media hermana cinco años menor —una niña. Hija del doctor Merlyn y mi madre, en una relación que jamás iba a entender ni quería hacerlo.

Me moví, tapando por completo la puerta.

—¿No debes estar en la cama?

Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, insultada.

—Tengo diecisiete, no seis años. Demonios —cuando llegó al último escalón y se paró en el semicírculo de luz sobre el pequeño rellano, me di cuenta de que tenía un plato en su mano—. Hice galletas. Pensé que podrías querer algunas.

—Gracias —tomé el plato, pero no se movió. Arrastró un pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones cortos.

—¿Alguna vez vas a… tener una novia? O tienes una, ¿Pero no la traes por aquí?

Ahogué una risa.

—Si estás a punto de preguntar si necesito salir del armario, la respuesta es no. Lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Esa pregunta era, extrañamente, mucho más fácil de contestar que la otra.

—Me imaginé que tendrías una. Quiero decir, eres un tipo al que no le importa ser controversial.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Debido a los tatuajes?

Sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Quiero decir, obviamente, tienes tus razones para esos. La mayoría de ellos… —cerró los ojos—. Dios, soy tan estúpida. Lo siento…

—Está bien. No te preocupes.

Hablar sobre mi padre fallecido hace más de ocho años era un tema escabroso. Hablar sobre mi madre, sobre la madre de _ambos_ , que falleció hace un año a causa de cáncer, era un tema aun peor. Eso ya rayaba en tabú.

* * *

Las clases se habían desarrollado por dos semanas. Contra mi mejor juicio —lo que quedaba de él— estudié a Felicity. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas suaves varios centímetros más allá de sus hombros, a menos de que se lo retorciera en un moño con un lazo o un clip, o se hiciera una cola de caballo que la hacía lucir de la edad de Thea.

Tenía grandes ojos azul grisáceo detrás de unos lentes de montura cuadrada. Sus cejas se hallaban fruncidas profundamente cuando se encontraba molesta o concentrada, y arqueadas en reposo, lo que me hacía preguntarme qué hacían cuando se sorprendía. Altura promedio. Delgada, pero aun así curvilínea.

Sus uñas eran cortas y no las pintaba. Nunca la vi mordisquearlas, así que decidí que debía mantenerlas cortas intencionalmente, ya que eran mejores para dirigir lo que sea que pensaba en su cabeza y simular los movimientos con sus manos. Quería ponerme audífonos y enchufarlos a ella y saber que exactamente hacía cuando sus dedos se movían.

Quedaban quince minutos de la clase de Merlyn. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Felicity, sentada varias filas más abajo, con la barbilla en la mano. La atrapé prestando atención a la lectura, o aparentándolo.

—Aquellos que no piensen en economía, deberían preguntarse "¿Por qué debo gastar mi tiempo estudiando economía?" —dijo Merlyn. Suspiré, sabiendo qué seguía. Me sabía toda su rutina al derecho y al revés—. Porque cuando estén presentando un formulario de desempleo, al menos sabrán por qué.

Unos predecibles gemidos se elevaron por la audiencia interesada. Admito que me contuve de rodar los ojos, debido al hecho de que ahora llevaba demasiados semestres familiarizado con esta perorata. Pero Felicity sonrió, sólo la esquina de su boca visible desde mi asiento en el fondo, junto con el arco ascendente de su mejilla.

Entonces, le gustaban los chistes malos. Y su novio fue uno de los que gimió.

* * *

Cuando Merlyn aplicó a la clase su primer examen, tuve un día libre. En lugar de dormir como un estudiante universitario normal, me inscribí estúpidamente para un turno extra en la policía del campus. Era como si no tuviera ni idea de cómo relajarme y no hacer nada. Entre trabajos remunerados, gimnasio, y estudiar, estaba ocupado todo el maldito tiempo.

Eso era mejor que permanecer en mi casa, y _pensar._

Los cielos se abrieron cerca de las siete de la mañana, inundando el área con una tormenta sorpresa, justo a tiempo para anular la salida del sol, así que conseguí un aventón con Merlyn en lugar de soportar un viaje húmedo y miserable a la escuela en mi moto Sportster. Después de ayudar a cargar una caja de libros de su coche a su oficina y acordar una hora para irnos al final del día, me dirigí a la salida lateral.

El sol surgió en los pocos minutos que estuve dentro, concediendo un breve respiro de la lluvia, aunque los árboles y las salientes de los edificios todavía lanzaban gotas gordas a los estudiantes que caminaban penosamente a través de los charcos y saltaban encima de los arroyos en miniatura.

Considerando la acumulación de nubes grises visibles, sabía que el resplandor solar tendría una duración de cinco minutos como mucho, y esperaba poder llegar al edificio de la policía del campus antes del próximo aguacero.

Si la lluvia se mantenía, tal como dijeron todos los pronósticos, me encontraría atascado en el interior, contestando teléfonos y archivando montones de carpetas en la pared de archivadores del departamento en lugar de emitir citaciones de estacionamiento. Siempre se hallaban atrasados con los archivos. Estaba convencido de que el teniente Quentin Lance nunca archivó nada. Simplemente esperaba a los días de lluvia y descargaba la tarea de adormecerme la mente.

Extrañamente, preferiría desafiar a estudiantes furiosos y al personal en lugar de estar atrapado en el interior durante todo el día. Y no voy a ver a Felicity Smoak en todo el día. Deseaba que mi cerebro se callara.

Deslicé mis gafas de sol y sostuve la puerta abierta para un trío de chicas que me ignoró, continuando su conversación como si yo fuera un sirviente o un robot, instalado allí con el propósito de abrir la puerta para ellas. Maldito uniforme.

Entonces la vi, chapoteando en los charcos de agua en las botas de lluvia cubiertas de contornos de margaritas amarillas. Permanecí de pie como una estatua, todavía con la puerta entreabierta, a pesar de que se encontraba a metros de distancia y no me notó, ni a cualquier persona a su alrededor. Sabía que estaría entrando por esta puerta. Tenía un examen de economía en aproximadamente un minuto.

Cooper Seldon no se hallaba a la vista. La mochila amenazaba con deslizarse por su brazo, y se la enganchó a su hombro mientras ella batallaba con un paraguas poco cooperativo, el cual hacía juego con sus botas. Su agitado lenguaje corporal y el hecho de que nunca llegó tarde a clase, ni sin su novio, me dijeron que se le hizo tarde esta mañana. Su paraguas se negaba a cerrarse.

—Maldita sea, justo lo que me faltaba. La cereza del pastel de este día horrible —murmuró en un atropello apresurado de palabras, dándole un apretón mientras presionaba el botón de retroceso en varias ocasiones. Se plegó un momento antes de que levantara la mirada para verme sostener la puerta. Su cabello estaba húmedo. No llevaba maquillaje, pero las puntas de sus pestañas estaban de punta detrás de sus gafas, claramente fue atrapada en la lluvia en el camino de su dormitorio o del coche.

La combinación de su piel húmeda, su cercanía y el aliento que tomé mirándola a sus ojos casi me derribó. Olía a madreselva, un aroma que conocía bien. Mi madre había cubierto una pared con una vid en la pequeña casita del patio trasero de la mansión donde viví por años. Cada verano, las flores en forma de trompeta infundían el interior con su olor dulce, sobre todo cuando se abrían las ventanas.

Una sonrisa atónita apareció en el rostro de Felicity mientras me miraba, sustituyendo a la mueca que le dio a su caprichoso paraguas.

—Gracias —dijo, pasando a través de la puerta abierta.

—De nada —respondí pero ya se hallaba corriendo.

Hacia la clase donde yo era tutor. Hacia el novio que no la merecía. No me permití querer algo tan imposible en un tiempo muy largo.

* * *

Cenaba con Malcom y Thea una vez a la semana, o algo así. Siempre que él hacía barbacoa. Trataba de hacerme sentir que pertenecía allí, como si yo fuera uno de ellos. Podía fingir, por una o dos horas, que yo era su hijo. Él tuvo a Thea junto con mi madre apenas unos meses después de que ella y mi padre se separaran hace ya bastante tiempo, y eso era todo lo que podíamos estar emparentados.

Desde luego que en la cena no iba a mencionar a Felicity Smoak, estudiante de Malcom, y mía, que pasó de ser el motivo de mi atención durante la clase, a robar mis fantasías conscientes e inconscientes. Aquella mañana, mi alarma a todo volumen interrumpió un sueño sobre ella. Un detallado, vívido y poco ético sueño. Ella no tenía idea de quién era, pero ese hecho no impidió mi mente imaginara que sí lo hacía.

No detuvo la decepción cuando me desperté completamente y recordé lo que era y no real. Deliberadamente llegando tarde a economía, me deslicé en mi asiento, saqué mi programa y me obligué a leer (y releer y releer) una sección sobre funciones de transferencia, para no verla meter un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja o acariciar sus dedos a través de su muslo a un ritmo mensurable que me volvía progresivamente loco.

Siempre definí a los celos como la codicia de lo que alguien más tiene. Como cuando deseaba a la novia de Cooper Seldon. Había una sola de ellas. Si era mía, no podía ser suya.

Nunca culpé a nadie por querer ser parte de un grupo. Sólo porque me rehusaba a las fraternidades y otras organizaciones del campus, a excepción de aquellas con potencial, no pretendía que otras personas sintieran lo mismo, y estaba bien con ello. Sin embargo, algunos en este campus no parecían poder vestirse en la mañana sin el escudo de su fraternidad o hermandad cosido o pegado a alguna prenda.

La chica que habla con Cooper Seldon antes de la clase era una de ellos. Se veía como una bonita muñeca, pero siempre llevaba una camiseta, pantalones de chándal, pantalones cortos, chaqueta o zapatos con las letras de su hermandad de manera destacada. Esa mañana era una gorra de béisbol con las letras y una elegante cola de caballo detrás.

Ella se inclinó para decirle algo, poniendo una mano en su antebrazo, y echó una mirada sobre sus compañeros de clase en las inmediaciones. La mirada de Seldon se deslizó hacia mí y todos los demás, así que supuse que buscaba a Felicity. Él la vio justo después que yo. En tanto se acercaba, ella reía con un amigo al otro lado del pasillo, fuera del alcance de mi oído. Se quitó la mano de la chica de hermandad de su brazo, pero se aferró a un grado más que inapropiado.

Había visto a esta chica hablando con Felicity. Tal vez ellas no eran amigas cercanas, pero tenía que saber que lo que hacía estaba fuera de línea. Al acercarme, su conversación se hizo audible.

—Vamos, Ivy —dijo Seldon, mirando hacia Felicity otra vez—. Sabes que tengo novia. —pero había una nota de pesar en su voz.

Arrepentimiento. Hijo de puta. La chica miró de reojo a Felicity y de regreso, antes de pestañearle.

—Ojalá no fuera así.

Tan mal como pensaba del tipo y por mucho que creyera que no era digno de la chica que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, esperaba que él me sorprendiera y dijera algo para desestimar explícitamente a esa chica mal educada. Pero no. Sus ojos la observaron de la cabeza a los pies.

—Sabes que eres demasiado dulce para mí —murmuró.

Sus ojos brillaban. Me volví bruscamente hacia el salón de clases y dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo. No es asunto mío. Apreté los puños y los aflojé, quería golpearlo. ¿Cómo podía ese bastardo con suerte tener una chica como Felicity comprometida con él y no viendo a nadie más, dejar pasar ese tipo de sugerencia?

Cinco minutos más tarde, él y Felicity entraron en el salón de clases juntos, Seldon con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, a medida que avanzaban por las escaleras hacia sus asientos. Ivy se deslizó en su silla, a una docena de asientos de distancia y una fila frente a ellos, con la mirada demorándose en Seldon. Cuando Felicity giró para agarrar su libro de texto, él se volvió para sonreír por encima del hombro.

La expresión de Ivy cambió a una rápida y dulce sonrisa cuando sus ojos se conectaron. Volví mi mirada al cuaderno en el escritorio frente a mí. Hice todo lo posible para convencerme de lo que sabía que era cierto: el corazón de Felicity Smoak no era mío, por lo tanto no debía defender o protegerlo contra amigos traicioneros o novios desleales.

Nada acerca de ella, de hecho, era mi asunto. Aunque no pudiera olvidar aquel día lluvioso hace una semana, oyendo sus suaves gracias en mi cabeza toda la mañana, recordando su sonrisa.

Incluso entonces, no podía olvidar su mirada brillante, tan cerca, o la expresión amable que pocas veces recibí de un estudiante al usar ese maldito uniforme. Cometí el error de mirar por la pendiente de escritorios a donde se encontraba sentada tres días a la semana, sin saber que yo la miraba. Sin darse cuenta de mi continua batalla interna para no hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta de mí.

Sus dedos acariciaron métricamente el lado de su pierna: uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres, y me imaginé que si yo fuera el que estaba sentado a su lado, abriría mi mano y le dejaría rastrear el sonido. Entonces Seldon se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de ella, deteniéndola.

 _Basta,_ articuló. _Lo siento,_ respondió ella, consciente de sí misma y cerrando la mano en su regazo.

Mis dientes se apretaron y me concentré en respirar lentamente por la nariz. Estúpido, estúpido bastardo. Era bueno que tuviera una sesión de boxeo programada para esa noche. Necesitaba golpear algo. Duro.

* * *

Una semana o dos en cualquier semestre, la asistencia global de la clase cae, especialmente en los grandes cursos de introducción como historia o economía. Este semestre no fue diferente. A menos que se programara una prueba o examen, el aula exhibía un patrón siempre cambiante de asientos vacíos. Pero Felicity y su novio, lo admito a regañadientes, no faltaron a clase. Ni una sola vez en las primeras ocho semanas.

Lo cual hizo su primera desaparición notoria, y la segunda —el muy próximo período de clase— significativa. Durante un descanso de los deberes, comprobé el estado de la red social de Cooper Seldon, el cual ahora declara: soltero.

El perfil de Felicity ya no existía —o lo desactivó. Mierda. Ellos habían roto. Me sentí como un completo idiota por la sorpresiva y directa alegría que me dio, pero la culpa no me impidió hacer una hipótesis sobre un paso más: ella dejó de venir a clase. Tal vez tenía la intención de abandonar economía... y en ese momento ya no sería una estudiante de la clase a la que daba tutorías.

Para su tercera ausencia, Seldon coqueteaba abiertamente con las chicas que lo adularon en las últimas semanas. La siguiente semana, Felicity perdió la mitad del período.

Esperé por una actualización del estado que viniera a través del sistema, diciéndome que ella dejó oficialmente el curso, pero nunca sucedió. Si se olvidaba de dejarlo oficialmente a finales de mes, obtendría una F al final del semestre. Sabía condenadamente bien que no era mi responsabilidad ni mi preocupación… pero no quería que reprobara una clase, además de lo que sea que el imbécil le hizo por terminar su relación de años.

Pero después de más de una semana de escanear y descartar a todas las chicas en el campus remotamente parecidas a Felicity Smoak, empecé a creer que nunca volvería a verla.

* * *

Francis me dio una mirada de _¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?_ mientras alzaba su trasero peludo de mi teléfono zumbando. Era John Diggle, uno de los estudiantes de último año y además encargado de dar el curso de defensa personal del campus. Era mi único amigo, también, y me marcaba un ocasional ingreso extra, conmigo ayudándolo con las clases de defensa personal cuando estas eran especialmente grandes.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no me llamaba por trabajo. Sino para invitarme a una fiesta. _¿En serio, amigo? Ya deberías conocerme mejor._

—Si estás libre mañana por la noche, vamos a tener una fiesta de Halloween en la fraternidad —dijo. _No jodas_ , pensé. Ya casi podía imaginarme Toda la casa estaría adornada con telarañas de imitación, luces negras, y todo el mobiliario empujado hacia las paredes, haciendo espacio para bailar o socializar en el centro de la sala principal—. Es técnicamente para los estudiantes de la fraternidad, pero es obvio que no eres viejo, y ésta no es una fraternidad exclusiva, así que ven si estás libre.

Con esfuerzo, me mantuve sonriendo durante el intercambio telefónico.

—Sí, claro.

 _Pero no, gracias_. Luego, un destello fugaz en mi mente me hizo recordar. Cooper Seldon pertenecía a la misma fraternidad que John. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Felicity podría venir a esta fiesta, a pesar de que hayan roto. _Bueno, maldición._ Supongo que iría a una fiesta de fraternidad después de todo.

* * *

Vi a Felicity en el momento en que entró por la puerta. Incluso con la oscuridad y la aglomeración de cuerpos, nunca la perdí de vista entre la multitud por mucho tiempo. Vestía de rojo. Brillante, y reluciente color rojo. Colocada en lo alto de su cabeza se encontraba una diadema mostrando dos puntiagudos cuernos rojos. Una delgada cola terminada en punta se hallaba en la parte trasera de su falda, y se balanceaba detrás de ella mientras caminaba o bailaba.

Sus piernas estaban lisas y desnudas, y parecían más largas de lo habitual. Geometría sugería que su falda corta y los tacones rojos tan altos eran los responsables de ese efecto, pero ninguna matemática podría disminuir mi reacción visceral de verla otra vez, especialmente en un disfraz ardiente que hacía explotar la cabeza. Ese disfraz en esta chica era fascinante para más hombres que sólo yo, como lo demostró la cantidad que la invitaron a bailar.

Ella no lo notó o no le importó, porque nueve de cada diez veces, se negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella y su ex —y me encontraba seguro ahora, que este era el caso— se mantuvieron aparte, como si estuvieran polarizados. Él tenía su corte a un lado de la habitación, y ella hizo notables esfuerzos para ignorarlo desde el otro. Yo en cambio, diseñé y descarté dos docenas de frases de entrada para acercarme a ella.

" _Oye, Te he observado en clase de economía, y —no pude dejar de notar— que dejaste de asistir hace un par de semanas. Espero que estés pensando en darte de baja, porque de ese modo no violaré las reglas del campus sin mencionar la ética personal cuando te invite a salir."_ Brillante. Y no es del todo espeluznante.

" _Creo que el rojo se acaba de convertir en mi color favorito."_ Lamentable.

" _Te puedo decir la raíz cuadrada de cualquier número en diez segundos. Así que, ¿cuál es tu número?"_ Agh.

" _Nunca he querido tanto ir al infierno."_ Paso.

" _¿Está caliente aquí, o eres sólo tú?"_ Jesucristo, no.

Una pareja en la pista de baile divertía a todos con una demostración de un borracho baile erótico exagerado —la única vez que vi a Felicity sonreír en más o menos la hora que la estuve observando.

Mi visión hacia ella fue bloqueada cuando una chica con orejas de gato y bigotes pintados a lápiz se detuvo justo en frente de mí, mirando sobre el borde de su vaso. Cuando alcé una ceja, ella habló.

—¿Estás en mi clase de economía? —uno de los bailarines del baile erótico tropezó con ella, haciendo que derramara su bebida en su propia cara. Se tambaleó hacia delante y tomé su brazo para evitar que fuera directamente al suelo. Se volvió y gritó—: Atrás, basura —a la chica del baile, a pesar de que fue el hombre quien la empujó. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia mí, se disipó la burla fea. Sonrió con gracia, como si los últimos diez segundos no hubieran sucedido. Aterrador—. ¿Qué decía? —se acercó más y solté su brazo—. Oh, sí. Economía. Con… no recuerdo su nombre...

Chasqueó los dedos un par de veces, tratando de recordar, mientras yo miraba por encima de su cabeza a Felicity, bailando con un chico que llevaba una capa larga y oscura. Él se rió de algo que dijo ella, mostrando sus colmillos de plástico blanco. Al menos una docena de vampiros se encontraban presentes esta noche.

—Dr. Merlyn —suministré.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Sí, es él —me dio un golpecito en el pecho con una uña plata metálico—. Te sientas en la última fila. No prestas atención.

Vaya. Tengo que liberarme de esta conversación.

—En realidad soy el instructor suplementario para esa clase.

—¿El quién de qué?

Bajé la mirada, frunciendo los labios. Cristo. Era demasiado tonta. O estaba ebria.

—El tutor.

—Ooooh... —luego me dijo su nombre, el cual olvidé de inmediato, y se lanzó a un monólogo sobre la enemistad en relación con la chica que la empujó.

No conocía a ninguno de ellos, y no me podría haber importado menos su disputa mortal, la cual se refería a un chico o a un par de zapatos, no pude definir cuál en mi estado de _me importa una mierda_. Cuando visiblemente localicé a Felicity de nuevo, tenía su bolso al hombro y se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera al estacionamiento compartido por varias de las casas de fraternidad.

Vine a la fiesta con la esperanza de verla, aunque no era quien para acosarla así. Fue bueno que no la invitara a bailar ni hablara con ella. Podía irme ahora, no pasaba nada. Sólo seguirla por la puerta e ir a casa. Excepto que estacioné mi moto en un pequeño espacio entre un par de coches enfrente. No tenía motivos para salir por la puerta trasera. El chico vampiro también miró la puerta trasera. Colgó la capa sobre una silla y escupió los colmillos de plástico, guardándolos en su bolsillo delantero.

Sin apresurarse, salió justo detrás de Felicity, pero tampoco perdió el tiempo —como si tuviera que irse a algún lugar. O a encontrarse con alguien.

Me quedé quieto, mis ojos en la puerta trasera, mientras mi conciencia y una obsesión que no podía controlar comenzaron a tener una batalla en mi cabeza. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para incluso hablar con Felicity. No la había visto —dentro o fuera del campus— en ningún momento desde que dejó de venir a clases. ¿Qué demonios le diría?

Y entonces había un chico que la seguía afuera. Ella claramente lo conocía. Tal vez decidieron encontrarse, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. O él esperaba una oportunidad con ella, y a diferencia de mi, la tomó… en vez de gastar su tiempo con absurdas discusiones internas. Tal vez ella decidió irse antes, y también él, sin ninguna relación entre ellos.

O tal vez simplemente yo gastaba valiosos segundos haciendo nada. Mi yo interno se enfurecía más ante mi resistencia. _Baja ese vaso rancio de mierda, síguela afuera y di algo… cualquier cosa, maldita sea._

El primer pensamiento: podría decirle que era el tutor en clases, y noté que se perdió varios días de clases, incluyendo las de medio periodo, pero que no las reprobó. Justo después de seguirla a un estacionamiento oscuro. Tendría suerte si no me pegaba primero un rodillazo en las bolas, y hacía las preguntas después. Sin embargo, la última fecha de entrega fue hace tres días. La podría salvar de una mala nota en su expediente, como si no fuera nada.

Sacando mi culo de la pared, abandoné la supuesta conversación que tenía con la lastimera chica semi-borracha en medio de su rabieta.

Caminando directamente a la puerta trasera, me dije que si Felicity Smoak y el estúpido vampiro comenzaban a ponerse cariñosos —o peor—, daría la vuelta, subiría a mi motocicleta y olvidaría su existencia. _Seguro que lo harás_ , dijo mi estúpida voz interna, _Todos esos meticulosos detalles que has pasado analizando y quemando tu cerebro se disolverán. No es un gran problema._

Por unos cuantos segundos, tuve miedo de haberla perdido. Hubo alerta de tormenta y el viento soplaba las nubes que se juntaban, profundizándolas en sombras, provocando que las zonas iluminadas fueran poco frecuentes y breves. La localicé por su brillante teléfono. Le enviaba mensajes a alguien, serpenteando por los autos y camiones al otro extremo del estacionamiento.

Su amigo vampiro se hallaba en medio de ambos, y se aseguró de parecer como si estuviera siguiéndola. Sin embargo, no le advirtió, el imbécil. La asustaría completamente si salía de la nada. Respiré profundamente, arrastrando los pies, y empecé a caminar en su dirección, preparado para dar la vuelta en cualquier momento.

¿Probabilidad de que estaba a punto de arrepentirme de esto el resto de la noche? Noventa y cinco por ciento. En la última hilera, abrió la puerta de una camioneta oscura. Interesante. No la habría imaginado conduciendo una camioneta. Quizá un pequeño auto deportivo, o un descapotable. Su amigo vino detrás de ella y ambos se movieron al espacio al otro lado de la puerta abierta.

No podía ver a ninguno con claridad, y tenía ningún deseo de verlos revisar las amígdalas del otro. Tiempo de dar la vuelta. Excepto que, el hecho de que él nunca le advirtiera, me molestó. A lo mejor, creyó que era divertido asustar a las mujeres en un estacionamiento desierto. O peor…

Ella gritó. Una vez, interrumpida abruptamente. Me detuve. Y entonces corrí. Raramente dejaba que mi temperamento se deslizara en los pasados tres o cuatro años, porque sé muy bien las grandes consecuencias de hacerlo. Pero cuando vi su cuerpo encima de ella en el asiento y escucharla sollozar, rogándole que parase, me volví loco.

Ninguna cantidad de autocontrol me hubiera frenado, asumiendo que estuviera dispuesto a calmarme. Bueno, _no_ lo estaba. Agarrándolo de su camiseta con mis dos puños, lo saqué de la camioneta. Se encontraba un poco bebido. Beber hacía a los idiotas pensar: soy genial. Sólo lo suficiente de arrastrar una palabra aquí o allá. Sólo lo suficiente para hacerlo inefectivo en una pelea contra cualquiera que sabía lo que hacía.

Yo sabía muy bien qué hacía. Iba a matarlo, y me preocuparía de las consecuencias más tarde. Esta no era una opinión o una esperanza. Era un hecho. Mis primeros puñetazos fueron, de algún modo, una sorpresa total para él. Su cabeza se echó para atrás, mientras yacía ahí, desconcertado por como el depredador se convirtió en la presa en cosa de dos segundos.

 _Pelea conmigo, imbécil. Adelante. Pelea conmigo, joder._

Finalmente, tiró un puñetazo, pero me eché hacia atrás, lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio como resultado. Lo golpeé dos veces más, mis brazos calentándose por la adrenalina que corría por mi torrente sanguíneo. Un rayo de luz de luna alumbró la escena en blanco y negro por una fracción de segundo. La sangre salía de su nariz, oscura y gratamente abundante.

 _Sangra, imbécil._ Se limpió la boca con su antebrazo, viendo el resultado. Con un rugido corto, inclinó su cabeza, y corrió en mi dirección. Le lancé un golpe con la derecha, justo debajo de su barbilla. Un codazo en la cabeza con la izquierda.

Sorprendido, se estrelló contra la camioneta, rebotando; el alcohol lo hacía tan estúpido para caer o correr. Se agitó hacia mí y agarré sus hombros, y le proporcioné un rodillazo desconcertante en la mandíbula. Tenía suerte. Pude haberle aplastado la tráquea muy fácilmente. Se estrelló, arrojando los brazos sobre su cabeza y empujando las rodillas en su pecho.

 _Levántate, levántate._ Comencé a inclinarme para sacudirlo y golpearlo de nuevo, pero un sonido suave irrumpió la niebla de rabia. Levanté la mirada y miré directo a la camioneta, donde Felicity se encogía de miedo contra la puerta, elevando y bajando su pecho con cortos y superficiales respiros. Era una cosita aterrada, retrocediendo de él. De mí, quizá.

Sabía que no que era capaz de sentir el ritmo de sus latidos, de oler su pánico, pero juro que hice ambos. Mis puños estaban cubiertos por la sangre de su atacante. Limpié el reverso de mis manos en mis vaqueros, caminando con cautela a la puerta, sin movimientos repentinos. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no movió ningún músculo.

—¿Estás bien? —fueron las primeras palabras que le dije a la chica que he observado, y después deseado, y con la que he soñado. No respondió ni asintió. Shock… se hallaba en estado de shock. Muy lentamente, saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo—. Voy a llamar al 911.

Aún no respondía. Antes de marcar, pregunté si necesitaba asistencia médica o simplemente a la policía. No sabía qué le hizo en los segundos que me tomó cruzar el estacionamiento. El idiota todavía tenía puestos sus vaqueros, sin embargo, desabrochados… pero él tenía manos. Otra niebla roja amenazó con aparecer. Lo quería muerto, no sólo llorando y sangrando a mis pies.

—No los llames —dijo. Su voz era tan suave y diminuta que apenas pude escuchar las palabras. Creí que no querría una ambulancia. Pero no, puso en claro que no quería que llamase a la policía.

Incrédulo, pregunté.

—Estoy equivocado, o este chico trató de violarte, ¿Y me dices que no llame a la policía? —se encogió, y quería sacarla de la camioneta y sacudirla—. ¿O interrumpí algo que no debí?

Maldito sea mi temperamento. _¿POR QUÉ dije eso?_ Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas, y quise darme un puñetazo. Me forcé a calmar mi respiración. Tenía que calmarme. Por ella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dijo que sólo quería ir a casa. Mi cerebro hizo un listado de cien razones de por qué debería discutir con ella, pero he estado en el campus lo suficiente para saber cómo saldría. La fraternidad podría bajarle rangos. Alguien juraría que fue voluntariamente.

Era una mujer despechada, intentando lastimar a la fraternidad de su ex. Era una mentirosa, una puta. La administración no querría dejarlo en el campus. Él no había triunfado, por lo que sería un "él dijo, ella dijo". Tirón de orejas para él. Exilio social para ella. Yo testificaría… pero tenía un antecedente menor por ataque, y acababa golpear a un chico. Un inteligente abogado me hubiese arrestado por atacarlo a él, descartando cualquier cosa que podría contribuir.

El pedazo de mierda en el suelo se volteó y maldijo, rodé mis hombros y respiré lentamente —inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo— intentando convencerme de no aplastar su cabeza con mi sólida suela de la bota. No ha sangrado lo suficiente para satisfacer a mi monstruo interno. Era algo cercano.

Ella respiró a la par conmigo, y me concentré en sus suaves respiros. Temblaba, pero no lloraba. Si comenzaba a hacerlo, no sabía qué haría.

—De acuerdo. Te llevaré —dije.

Sin un golpeteo entre mis palabras y las suyas, dijo que no, que se iría sola. ¿Cuántas impresiones podría aguantar en una noche? Al parecer, estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Como si fuera a permitirle irse sola. Claro. Me agaché, y tomé las llaves de los objetos esparcidos en el suelo. Su bolso se hallaba a su lado, tirado ahí, sin duda, cuando ese imbécil tiró su rostro contra la camioneta.

MIERDA. Nunca he querido que alguien saltara hacia mí, y me lanzara un puñetazo. Quería una excusa —cualquier tipo de excusa— para terminar con él. Acercándose, tendió su mano para obtener las llaves. Miré fijamente sus delgados dedos. Los que he observado desde la distancia por semanas. Temblaban.

—No puedo dejarte conducir —expliqué.

Aquellas palabras la confundieron. Reiteré mis justificaciones: el notable hecho de que temblaba, suficiente razón por sí sola. No sabía si se encontraba lesionada. Y asumí que probablemente había estado bebiendo, sin embargo, no vi una botella ni una copa en su mano.

—No —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y su tono era de indignidad—. Soy el conductor designado.

No debí haber mirado sobre mi hombro y de vuelta, preguntándole por quién, exactamente, estaba designada. No debí haberla regañado por caminar sola por un estacionamiento sin prestar atención al resto, a pesar de que estas cosas eran ciertas. No debí haber sobrentendido que había actuado irresponsablemente, lo que era lo mismo que decirle que era responsable por el ataque.

Sabía quién era responsable. Yacía en un montón de sangre a mis pies, gimiendo como si a alguno de nosotros debería importarnos.

—Entonces, ¿Es mi culpa que me atacaran? —jadeó Felicity furiosa—. ¿Es mi culpa que no pueda caminar de una casa hasta mi camioneta sin que uno de los tuyos trate de violarme?

—¿"Uno de los tuyos"? ¿Me comparas con ese pedazo de mierda? —señalé al chico que noqueé en el suelo; mientras la indignación salía a la superficie como una reacción química, instantánea e imparable—. No soy como él.

Escuché mis palabras abrir paso al espacio entre nosotros; hostil y defensivo. Cuando las escupí, sus ojos se deslizaron a mi boca. Vi el miedo que intentó tragar antes de que pudiera verlo. Mi enojo no era por ella. Su miedo no debería ser por mí. Pero yo lo provocaba. Tendió la mano y pidió sus llaves otra vez, con la voz quebrada a media oración, pero me miró los ojos determinadamente.

Me sentía estupefacto por la valentía en su rostro. Y aquí me encontraba yo, otro hombre intentando intimidarla. La sensación que me abordó por esa comprensión no fue placentera.

—¿Vives en el campus? —pregunté, seguido por la amabilidad en mi voz que merecía. Esta era su elección, no mía. Salvarla no me daba el derecho a decidir por ella. Podría conducir al campus sin mí, a pesar de que preferiría que no lo hiciera—. Déjame llevarte —la persuadí—. Puedo regresar fácilmente.

El alivio me invadió cuando se rindió y asintió. Mientras recogía sus pertenencias del suelo de la camioneta, la ayudé, devolviendo sus cosas a su bolso, sintiendo una injustificada punzada de celos cuando le tendí un paquete de condón. Como si le hubiera tendido un escorpión en lugar de un inofensivo cuadrado de celofán, retiró su mano y dijo que no era de ella.

Así que, ¿él creyó que se mantendría "seguro" de evidencia? _No te voltees. No lo mires._ Ignorando la advertencia de mi mente, miré atrás para asegurarme de que seguía en el suelo. Y así era.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La nostalgia del estreno de la temporada 7 me inspiró para hacer esto. Espero que lo disfruten. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

¿Reviews? _Reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrow** el cómic pertenece a **DC,** y la serie pertenece a **Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim y Andrew Kreisberg** , la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación** del libro **Breakable** de la autora **Tammara Webber.** Pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado. Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 _Two Shot_

 **Breakable**

 **Capitulo 2**

Guardé el condón en mi bolsillo, preguntándome si podría usarse contra una ralladora, porque intentaría ese pequeño experimento cuando llegase a casa. En mi imaginación, él estaría usándolo en ese instante. Subí a su camioneta, cerré la puerta y volteé la llave en el encendido.

—¿Estás segura de no llamar a la policía?

Determinado como me sentía para dejar que esta sea su decisión, tuve que preguntar una vez más. Miró fijamente a la casa y a la fiesta, silenciosa por un minuto.

—Estoy segura —dijo.

Asentí y salí del estacionamiento, los focos delanteros mostrando los daños que le había hecho a su atacante. No fue suficiente. Me obligué en mantener el coche en reversa. Hubiera preferido seguir adelante y aplastarlo bajo los neumáticos. Han sido años desde que sentí este nivel de violencia corriendo por mis venas.

Mirando fijamente la calle, fingí una falsa compostura para forzarme a calmarme, sabiendo que serviría, pero de manera lenta.

En el cruce, le pregunté el número de su residencia y giré a la derecha cuando me lo dijo, su voz más débil y temblorosa, ahora que el peligro era pasado. Le di la mayor privacidad que pude, manteniéndola periféricamente en la mira mientras se esforzaba para recuperarse. Se abrazó a sí misma como si estuviera congelándose, a pesar de que la noche era un poco cálida.

Se estremecía, su cuerpo dejando de lado la necesidad de defenderse mientras su mente no podía olvidar la infamia que acababa de experimentar. Quería atravesar la cabina y tocarla. No lo hice. Pudo haber sido mucho peor. Pero nunca, jamás le diría eso.

En el estacionamiento de su residencia, estacioné y bloqueé la camioneta, tendiéndole las llaves y acompañándola hacia la entrada. Luché por mantener mis manos lejos de ella. Quería consolarla, pero el toque de un extraño era lo último que necesitaba. Aunque me era familiar —única y fascinante—, yo era un desconocido para ella. Ni siquiera sabía mi nombre.

Le pedí su identificación en la puerta, dándome cuenta que le costaba deslizar la tarjeta por la manera en que temblaba su cuerpo. Me pregunté si la acompañaría hasta su dormitorio, o si eso se sentiría como una amenaza. Era un milagro que se haya permitido confiar en mí tan rápido.

Entonces ella jadeó cuando me entregó la tarjeta, sus ojos puestos en mis nudillos.

—Oh, Dios mío. Estás sangrando.

—No es mi sangre —dije.

 _Como si eso fuera confortante_. Deslicé la tarjeta y se la entregué, mirando su rostro, ahora visible bajo la luz del techo en el recibidor. Mis ojos tocaron lo que mis dedos no podían, trazando las visibles marcas de sus lágrimas, los rastros de rímel bajo sus ojos. Quería alisar las angustiadas arrugas de su frente con mi pulgar, jalarla al círculo de mis brazos y presionar su rostro en mi pecho, dejando que mis latidos la calmaran.

—¿Estás segura de qué te encuentras bien? —pregunté, y sus ojos se humedecieron instantáneamente.

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños a mis lados. _No la toques._

—Sí. Mejor que nunca, por supuesto —dijo, alejando su mirada de la mía. Era una mentirosa terrible. Y sarcástica.

Seguramente le contaría a una amiga qué pasó. Una compañera de cuarto, quizá. Alguien conocido y de confianza. No podía ser su confidente y lo sabía. Cumplí mi propósito, y simplemente deseé haberlo cumplido mucho mejor. Más rápido. Estaría enojado conmigo por una eternidad por mi duda inicial en seguirla esta noche.

Pregunté si podía llamar a alguien por ella, y negó con la cabeza, rodeándome y evitando cautelosamente cualquier contacto físico, incluso un roce de tela. Otra prueba más de mi anonimato. La observé caminar hacia las escaleras, sus tacones sonando contra los azulejos, la brillante y dividida cola balanceándose ilógicamente detrás de ella, sin importar cuán rígidamente se moviera en ese momento. Los cuernos de su traje habían desaparecido hacía tiempo.

—¿Felicity? —dije, cuidadosamente sin querer sorprenderla. Se giró, con la mano en el pasamano, esperando—. No fue tu culpa.

Se mordió el labio, aguantándose, y asintió una vez antes de agarrar el pasamano y subir corriendo las escaleras. Me volteé y me fui, seguro de que esas cuatro palabras serían lo último que le diría. Eran unas buenas últimas palabras.

Excepto que, para mi suerte, no lo fueron.

* * *

Un mes después del incidente con Felicity, recibí un correo de Roy Harper, el asistente principal de Quentin Lance. Roy era el responsable por el patrocinio de las lecciones de defensa personal que ofrecía el departamento de policía de la ciudad a la universidad cada semestre.

 _Oliver:_

 _Se suponía que Lyla asistiría a la próxima clase de auto-defensa, pero se rompió la clavícula hace tres días en una escalada. Sé que es poco tiempo de aviso, pero si puedes ir, te necesito, empezando mañana en la mañana. Más otras dos sesiones después de las vacaciones de acción de gracias, si puedes hacerlas. Si sólo puedes ir mañana, igual sería una ayuda enorme. Házmelo saber lo antes posible._

 _Gracias._

El pasado otoño, después de ver el folleto en nuestro tablón de anuncios y preguntarle a John al respecto, mi amigo me envió al programa de certificación para poder ser instructor junto con él. Ya he sido llamado para ayudar cuatro veces, consintiendo el ser golpeado y pateado por estudiantes femeninas y del personal que sacrifican tres sábados por la mañana para aprender auto-defensa básica.

Le escribí a Roy diciéndole que sí podía, para los tres sábados. También tenía un correo de Felicity, quien había vuelto a clase finalmente más que dispuesta a terminar el año. Había hablado con el Dr. Merlyn para ponerse al corriente, y él la mandó conmigo a asesorías para regularización. Aquello fue extraño. Mucho. Al menos era un avance. Ninguno de los dos menciono nada del _incidente_ durante las tutorías.

Al menos ya no temblaba a mi lado. Y nada de coqueteo, sólo su informe de investigación para el Dr. Merlyn, el cual prometí revisar antes de que ella lo entregara. Le respondí, diciéndole que lo revisaría y lo tendría para ella el domingo. Tan indiferente, cuando sentía todo menos indiferencia en lo que concernía a esta chica.

Entonces le dije que estaba fuera y que hablaría con ella más tarde.

—Maldición —murmuré, lanzando mi teléfono al mesón y yendo al sofá. Presioné mis manos en mis ojos. _Ella confía en mí._ No había triunfo en ese conocimiento.

* * *

Parado en una fría sala del edificio de actividades, un sábado a las nueve de la mañana, lo último que esperaba era ver a Felicity. Mientras Diggle dirigía a nuestros doce asistentes para inscribirse y Roy repartía los paquetes, yo ataba mis zapatos de taekwondo de baja estatura y ponía el relleno.

Me detuve cuando reconocí la cabeza castaña de la amiga de Felicity pasando por la puerta, y cuando Felicity entró tras ella. Consideré sugerirle el curso, pero no creía que ya estuviese lista, sobre todo si no le contó a nadie lo que pasó esa noche. Si asistía demasiado pronto y se sentía intimidada o agobiada, quizá no volvería.

Pero debió haberle contado a su amiga, Laurel, recordaba que se llamaba, quien no se movió más lejos de treinta centímetros de ella, manteniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre su omóplato o guiándola firmemente por el codo cuando ella lucía lista para salir corriendo por la puerta.

Felicity se encontraba lista para correr cuando levantó la mirada y me vio al lado de John. Sus ojos se desplazaron sobre mí, y le susurró algo a su amiga. Con una mano en su pierna, su amiga le susurró también. Mi amigo comenzó su discurso tranquilizador de apertura, en el que se presentó a sí mismo, y luego a Roy y a mí en su manera usual.

—Este tipo endeble a mi izquierda es Roy Harper, y el feo es Oliver Queen, uno de nuestros oficiales de vigilancia del estacionamiento.

Mientras todos reían, él los felicitó a todos por renunciar a un sábado en la mañana para ir a la sesión y luego dio un resumen del programa de tres semanas. Después de que lo fundamental fuera discutido, comenzamos con coreografías, demostrando ataques y bloqueos, así las mujeres podrían tener una idea de los movimientos que les enseñaríamos.

En cámara lenta, John hizo los golpes y yo me defendía, mientras Roy detallaba los puntos débiles del atacante, algunos obvios, como la ingle, otros no, como el centro del antebrazo. Recalcó la meta del atacado: _escapar._

Todos comenzaron a practicar movimientos individuales en parejas, mientras los tres nos paseábamos para asegurarnos que los ejecutaban correctamente. Ya que no quería estresarla más, dejé que Roy tomara el lado de la habitación en el que se encontraba Felicity, pero sus pantalones de yoga y su camiseta blanca estaban continuamente en mi visión periférica.

Busqué signos de angustia muy común en los asistentes sobrevivientes. Sabía cuál era el escenario que desencadenaría recuerdos de su ataque, y temí por su aproximación. Gracias a Laurel, ella lo hizo bien con los ataques de mano, gritando "¡No!" con cada uno, como enseñamos, y sonriendo cuando hizo el bloqueo golpe de martillo.

Finalmente llegamos al último movimiento de defensa del día. No podía evaluar su reacción mientras lo demostrábamos, pero una vez que el grupo se separó en parejas de nuevo, su postura rígida, sus ojos amplios y el superficial movimiento de su pecho fueron claros indicadores de pánico. Laurel tomó su mano mientras hablaban en tono bajo y las cabezas juntas.

Felicity sacudió la cabeza pero no soltó su agarre a muerte de la mano de su amiga. Susurraron más, y luego se movieron a la colchoneta. Laurel se acostó sobre su estómago y Felicity se arrodilló sobre ella. Sus manos temblaban cuando representaba el ataque. En vez de cambiar roles, mantuvieron sus posiciones e hicieron el movimiento dos veces más.

Incapaz de apartar mi mirada de ellas, apenas observé al par que debía monitorear. Cuando cambiaron lugares, sentí su pánico desde el otro lado de la habitación y temí que pudiera estar hiperventilando y se desmayara. _Vamos, Felicity_ , rogaba mi mente. _Puedes hacerlo._

Una explosión de orgullo me recorrió cuando logró los movimientos, actuándolos precisamente a pesar de su angustia. Cuando se levantaron más tarde, Laurel la felicitó con un abrazo, y di un suspiro de alivio, incluso cuando Felicity no miró en mi dirección en los últimos minutos de clases o cuando salió por la puerta.

No quería que su miedo o mi presencia le impidieran volver. Quería asegurarme de que eso no pasara.

* * *

Esa noche, antes que pudiese convencerme de no hacerlo, le mandé un mensaje, preguntándole si todavía quería ver algunos bosquejos que hice para próximos tatuajes. Contestó que sí, así que le dije que se recogiera el cabello y usara algo cómodo, y luego salté sobre mi Harley y fui a recogerla.

Fuera de su dormitorio, me incliné sobre la motocicleta y miré la puerta. La gente iba y venía alrededor mío, pero no pude prestarle atención a ninguno cuando ella salió. Era una combinación de ropa clásica y moderna; eran una segunda piel que usaba cómodamente.

Redujo la velocidad, buscándome mientras se ponía un pequeño abrigo negro que podría haber salido de un filme de 1960, el tipo que mi madre habría amado. No le costó mucho encontrarme. Sus pasos flaquearon y me pregunté por qué. Y yo solo quería arrastrarla a mí y besarla.

Inspeccionó el casco que le pasé como si fuese una cosa compleja, alienígena. Nunca estuvo en una motocicleta, un hecho que en cierto modo me encendía. Como si necesitara ayuda con _eso._

Me miró mientras yo ponía el casco en su cabeza, ajustando las correas. Me entretuve en el proceso, devorando mentalmente los suaves labios y mirando fijamente sus ojos, profundos y azules como el océano. El cuidado que tomé en la conducción la asustó, supuse, ya que enterró la cara en mi espalda y se aferró a mi costado como si la fuesen a tirar a Oklahoma de lo contrario.

No es que me quejara. Para cuando llegamos, sus manos estaban congeladas, así que tomé una de ellas y luego la otra entre las mías, frotando gradualmente el calor en ellas. Prolongando mi viaje de culpa, me preguntó si mis padres vivían en la casa al otro lado del jardín.

—Mi media hermana y su padre —dije mientras subíamos los escalones y abría la puerta.

Francis no parecía impresionado ni preocupado de que trajera a alguien conmigo a casa. Él simplemente fue desde el sofá hacia afuera, como si me diera unos pocos momentos de privacidad. Felicity se rió de su nombre, diciendo que se parecía más a un Max o un Rey. Le expliqué que mi gato tenía suficiente complejo de superioridad sin que le diera un nombre masculino.

—Los nombres son importantes. Yo odio el mío —dijo, desabrochándose lentamente su abrigo.

Un frío corrió por mi espalda ante sus palabras, pero desapareció con el hipnótico movimiento de sus pequeños dedos, sacando botones por los hoyos a un ritmo que se llevó afortunadamente todo lo que ocupaba mi mente y afectó directamente a mi ritmo cardíaco. Cuando por fin liberó el último botón, mi paciencia estaba en llamas. Deslicé los pulgares por sus hombros, sacando el abrigo gentilmente por sus brazos.

—Suave —susurré.

—Es cachemira —susurró, como si se lo hubiese preguntado.

Quería presionarla cerca, pasar mis manos por su suéter y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Pasar la lengua por el estrecho arco de su oreja, rodear su linda cara con mis manos y saborear su boca de cereza. Sus ojos se dilataron un poco en el cuarto apenas iluminado y se quedó viéndome, esperando. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, deseándola. Pero tenía algo más importante que decirle y lo solté antes de que perdiera los nervios y la alcanzara a ella, condenando las buenas intenciones.

—Tenía un motivo ulterior para traerte hasta aquí.

Mi motivo oculto aterrorizó tanto a Felicity como me temía. Quería mostrarle el movimiento de defensa terrestre aquí, donde nadie miraba —el que esta mañana no pudo hacer sin temblar— y enseñarle a hacerlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Saber que podía hacerlo, le daría poder. Si hubiera podido hacer este movimiento esa noche y escapar de esa camioneta, él podría haber estado demasiado borracho como para perseguirla. Si yo no hubiera estado allí, le habría dado la oportunidad de alejarse de él.

Todavía no podía pensar en verlo encima de ella sin que el rojo bordeara mi visión, seguido de la aplastante culpa por no seguirlo apenas dejó la fiesta. Permití que la inseguridad por mi deseo, obstaculizara mi percepción de que algo estaba _erróneo_ con él. Un error monumental. Juré que no lo haría de nuevo. _Concéntrate._

—Confía en mí. Funciona. ¿Vas a dejar que te enseñe? —sostuve sus manos entre las mías, se habían puesto frías otra vez, y vi un enjambre de emociones en su cara.

La principal era miedo, y rezaba para que su temor derivara de esos recuerdos, y no de mí. Si no podía confiar en mí, no podría llegar a ella. No podría ayudarla. _Confía en mí._ Asintió, con la más mínima inclinación de su cabeza.

La llevé a un espacio vacío de mi sala de estar, poniéndome de rodillas con ella y manteniendo nuestros ojos conectados. Si la leía mal… no podía pensar en las consecuencias. Conocía a esta chica. Confiaba en mis instintos que me decían que esto estaba bien.

—Acuéstate —le dije, y obedeció. Le recordé todo lo que dijo en clase de John, sabiendo que se perdió algo de ello cuando se evadió mentalmente. La vi hacerlo—. La clave está en salir del lugar —dije, y asintió.

Le pregunté si recordaba los movimientos, y cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzada. Respiré profundo y me obligué a aflojar los puños. Mi rabia por la degradación forzada no _la_ ayudaría, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Si esto iba a funcionar, tendría que pasar por ello varias veces. Tenía que ser una respuesta programada que su cuerpo ejecutara simplemente, sin pensarlo mucho.

—Si te encuentras en esta posición, querrás hacer estos movimientos de forma automática, sin perder tiempo ni energía tratando de quitártelo de encima. Cuando se puso rígida, le pregunté—: ¿Qué?

—Él se llama Ricardo Díaz —dijo, con voz bajita.

Luché otra vez por controlarme, y sabía que sería mejor si nunca me topaba con _Díaz_ en el campus o en cualquier otro lugar. Existía una alta probabilidad de que él no sobreviviera al encuentro.

El movimiento era uno de apalancamiento, respaldado por simple física; algo muy claro para mí, pero no necesariamente para la mayoría. Desalojar a un adversario más grande y más fuerte significaba primero alterar _su_ apalancamiento. Le pedí que realizara el movimiento sin mi peso sobre ella, y luego le sugerí que lo probara conmigo encima, prometiendo que con sólo decírmelo, la soltaría.

Claramente sentía pánico, ya que sus hombros subían y bajaban debajo de mis manos. Cerró los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que ya había notado. _Maldición_ , quería matar a ese hijo de puta.

Tuve cuidado siempre, pero aumenté la presión a medida que ganó confianza, hasta que al final puse todo mi peso sobre ella. Se puso nerviosa y empujó hacia arriba con las caderas en vez de rodar a un lado, lo que momentos antes hizo perfectamente. Le recordé que combatiera con esa inclinación.

—Sí. De acuerdo —su voz era notablemente más fuerte, y me aferré a eso.

—¿Lista para intentarlo de verdad? —pregunté, mirándola de cerca. Asintió—. No te voy a hacer daño, pero sentirás la fuerza más que antes. Será rápido y duro, ¿Segura que estás lista para eso?

Asintió otra vez. Su pulso palpitaba, justo debajo de la oreja y yo rogaba que pudiera hacerlo. Tenía que saber que podía. _Ella_ tenía que saber que podía. Agarré sus hombros y la empujé hacia abajo, y un brazo se disparó sobre su cabeza, pero no pudo sacar el otro debajo de ella. Luchó, y esperé su señal de rendición, pero no llegó. En su lugar, cambió los brazos, moviendo el que se encontraba debajo de ella por encima de la cabeza y empujando el suelo con su brazo libre, impulsándome fuera.

Me acosté de lado, sorprendido y riendo.

—¡Me intercambiaste de lado!

Felicity sonrió, y mi mirada se movió a sus labios. Error. Le dije que aquí es cuando debía levantarse y correr, pero no se dio por aludida.

—¿Pero no me perseguirá? —preguntó.

Le di la respuesta que John siempre daba, que la mayoría de los violadores no quieren perseguir a un objetivo que huye gritando. No quieren un reto. Sabía por experiencia que ese tipo _Díaz,_ probablemente no era uno de esos, pero no se le diría.

—Se suponía que te mostraría el boceto, creo —le dije, tomando su mano mientras yacíamos en nuestros lados, uno frente al otro.

En una pequeña voz, preguntó en broma.

—¿Así no va a parecer que me trajiste hasta aquí con pretextos completamente falsos? Creo que estoy decepcionada.

Me reí por su respuesta. Su mano agarró la mía. Mi pulgar descansaba sobre su muñeca, y me tranquilizó el ritmo constante de sus latidos. La expresión de sus ojos, la fe y la expectación, era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Llevé mi mano libre a su cara.

—Tenía otro motivo oculto más para traerte aquí —lenta y cuidadosamente, me incliné hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos, midiendo su respuesta.

Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, cerró los ojos, regresándome el beso y separando los labios, invitándome a entrar. Con suavidad, acaricié su lengua con la mía. Explorar su boca era todo lo que quería hacer, chupar su labio inferior lleno, tan dulce, y luego el superior, trazando la curva en forma de corazón con mi lengua, antes de sumergirla de nuevo en el interior y provocarla entre sus dientes.

Jadeó, y solté su mano para acurrucarla en mi hombro, rozando sus caderas con mis manos y manteniéndola cerca. No había ni un milímetro de espacio entre nosotros, pero no podía tenerla lo suficientemente cerca. Acaricié su cadera y se apretó contra mí, mientras mis dedos serpenteaban a través de la base de su columna.

Sentí su mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi abdomen, justo antes de que se apoyara en un codo y pidiera ver mis tatuajes. Cuando descubrí que desabotonó mi camiseta de franela sin mi conocimiento, me reí suavemente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un color rosáceo.

Me saqué por encima de la cabeza la delgada camiseta térmica que tenía puesta y la arrojé a un lado también, reclinándome y dejando que sus ojos y dedos vieran detenidamente la tinta debajo de mi piel. Mis primeros tatuajes —aquellos que circundan mis muñecas— tenían siete años. Añadí algunos desde entonces, pero no muchos desde que me fui de casa, y nada en el último par de años.

Los artistas del tatuaje son como los médicos. Tienes que confiar en ellos, no sólo en su habilidad con la aguja, sino en su capacidad de leerte, personalmente. Para saber lo que necesitas y lo que no.

Espere preguntas que no vinieron, como si Felicity supiera que eran más que arte corporal para mí. Como si supiera que su significado para mí era más profundo que la tinta. Por último, sus dedos rozaron ligeramente el vello debajo de mi ombligo y me encontraba inmediatamente listo para responder a ese toque, una respuesta a la que ella podría no haber tenido intención de invitarme.

Me senté.

—Tu turno.

Quería quitarle ese suéter. Quería que mis dedos vagaran sobre ella, explorando. Felicity frunció el ceño.

—No tengo tatuajes.

 _Gran sorpresa, Felicity._ Sonreí. No tenía ni idea de a qué me refería, y francamente no iba a explicárselo mientras descansaba en el piso de mi sala de estar.

—Me lo imaginé. ¿Te gustaría ver el dibujo ahora?

Las emociones que pasaban por su rostro eran increíblemente legibles: confusión en la frente ligeramente arrugada, deseo en sus ojos dilatados. También había un toque de indignación, pero no tenía la certeza de por qué. Cuando se estiró y tomó mi mano con un agarre seguro, una cosa era certera. Me aceptó como una fase de chico haciéndola olvidar a otro chico, y sería un idiota para luchar contra ello.

La llevé a mi habitación y encendí una lámpara mientras examinaba la habitación y mi muro lleno de bocetos. No traje muchas chicas a este apartamento, y mucho menos a mi cama, y cuando lo hacía no me molesté en encender la lámpara.

Conocía la habitación por el tacto, la ubicación de las estanterías y el escritorio. La mesa, gafas para la lectura nocturna o estudiar, y condones. Por último, la cama, donde todo lo que se requería era encontrar el centro de ella. Oscuridad negra como el carbón; yo las dirigía, ellas me seguían.

O simplemente nunca dejábamos el sofá. Eso no era para Felicity.

—Son increíbles —murmuró y esperé, observando cómo sus ojos estudiaban el muro y permitiéndole encontrar su boceto, ya que sabía que lo buscaba. Cuando lo divisó, se sentó, mirando. Me senté a su lado, muy consciente de que ya me hallaba medio desnudo.

Se volteó y me miró, y nunca quise tanto leer la mente de alguien. _Tu turno, Felicity_ , pensé, preguntándome qué tan lejos quería que llegara. No quería ir un centímetro más allá. Ni parar un centímetro antes de tiempo.

Me incliné para pasar la punta de mi lengua por su oreja, siguiendo la curva y chupando el pendiente de diamante en mi boca. Mi lengua presionó contra la base y corrió suavemente sobre la carne detrás de la oreja, y ella gimió suavemente. Aparté hacia un lado su cabello con mi nariz y le besé el cuello, lamiendo su piel ligeramente después de cada beso, cada vez más bajo hasta que me encontré con el amplio escote de su suéter.

Poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, le saqué las botas, luego regresé a la cama y me quité las mías. La levanté directamente al centro del colchón, elevándome sobre ella y esperando hasta que abriera los ojos. Parpadeó lentamente, levantando una mano y agarrando mi brazo, drogada con mis besos y anhelando más. Exactamente como la quería.

—Dime que pare, cada vez que lo quieras. ¿Entiendes?

Asintió. Le pregunté si quería parar, y agradecí a Dios cuando _negó_ con la cabeza. Se aferró a mis dos brazos cuando metí la lengua en su boca, desenredándome cuando la chupó aún más profundo. Me aparté sólo lo suficiente como para sacarle el jersey por la cabeza y tirarlo, luego volví a pasar mis dedos y boca sobre el bello arco de sus pechos por encima del satén negro de su sujetador.

Su mano en mi hombro me inmovilizó y me sacudí internamente. _Para_. Retrocedí, pero antes de que pudiera interpretar lo que necesitaba, se sentó y deslizó una pierna al otro lado de mi cadera y se inclinó sobre mí, contra mí, y la acosté para besarla, reconfortándola con mis manos sobre sus hombros y bajando por su espalda.

Se meció contra mí y no hubo nada que contuviera el gemido que produjo ese movimiento, un rugido ronco dentro de mi pecho que provocó ella. Con la boca inclinada y abierta, fomentando besos intensos y alucinantes, se balanceó otra vez hacia delante, y mis dedos encontraron y liberaron los ganchos de su sujetador y llevé las correas hacia abajo.

Agarrando su cintura, la levanté un poco más y chupé un pezón en mi boca. _Maldición,_ era más dulce que cualquier cosa que hubiese probado en mi vida. Sus brazos temblaron mientras jadeaba con satisfacción, y la hice rodar debajo de mí, deslizando mi lengua sobre el otro seno, provocándole al pezón una dura protuberancia antes de chuparlo profundamente.

Mis dedos se bifurcaban en su cabello en la nuca, sosteniendo su boca para besarla mientras acariciaba su costado con la otra mano y regresaba mi boca a la suya. Cuando se arqueó contra mí, desabotoné sus vaqueros y agarré la cremallera entre mis dedos. Rompiendo el beso, exclamó.

—Espera.

Y me quedé inmóvil, mirándola. Jadeaba, mirándome, y un pliegue de preocupación arrugaba su frente.

—¿Qué pare? —le pregunté, y asintió, atrapando su labio hinchado en la boca—. ¿Dejo todo o solamente no voy más lejos?

Se detuvo antes de contestar, y quería decirle lo lejos que iría para darle exactamente lo que necesitaba… que haría, o no haría, lo que sea que quisiera de mí. Su respuesta fue casi inaudible.

—Sólo... sólo no vayas más lejos.

Mi cuerpo se preparó para una batalla de restricción, pero mi mente se regocijó.

—Hecho.

La acerqué de vuelta a mis brazos y mantuve mis manos y boca por encima de la cintura o por encima de sus vaqueros, sujetando sus caderas para arrastrarla a lo largo de mi muslo, creando golpes de fricción y empleando los beneficios de la gravedad. No le importó nada de eso.

La giré sobre su estómago y moví su cabello a un lado para besarle la nuca, y ella suspiró, relajándose. Los suaves cabellos le hacían cosquillas a mi nariz y sonreí, pasando mi lengua por la pequeña subida de cada vértebra, moviéndome más abajo mientras me arrodillaba sobre ella, masajeando con largos trazos de mis manos, sobre sus caderas y muslos, sus pantorrillas y la parte posterior.

Apreté su cadera y se rió, entonces presioné un beso en la mitad de la espalda y le di la vuelta, chupando un pezón dentro de mi boca. Su risa se interrumpió y hundió las manos en mi cabello y me abrazó, temblando. Deslizándome a su lado, no tuve que convencerla de seguirme, se dio la vuelta conmigo, junto a mí, sumergiendo su rodilla entre mis piernas mientras nos besábamos.

Mi mano avanzó lentamente desde la cadera hasta el muslo, incitándola y rogando suficiente espacio para hundirse entre nosotros. Se movió y deslicé los dedos entre sus piernas.

—¿Está bien? —le pregunté, y asintió y se presionó contra mí, apretando sus pequeños dedos alrededor de mi bíceps.

Acaricié la tela de sus vaqueros con la punta de mis dedos y gimió en respuesta. _Vamos, nena_ , insté en silencio y me incliné para besarla, atrayendo su boca y hundiéndome en ella. El calor irradiaba de su cuerpo contra mi mano, y sabía que su imaginación llenaba los espacios en blanco mientras mi lengua empujaba en su cálida boca y mis dedos encontraban el lugar exacto para orbitar en suaves y calculados círculos, la presión exacta que la haría caer sobre el borde.

Cuando cayó, apartó su boca de la mía, amortiguando sus gritos en mi hombro y arañando mis brazos. Su respiración desaceleró y se suavizó, y se estremeció por última vez mientras retiraba mi mano. Momentos después, tocó con sus dedos el botón de mis vaqueros. Sin levantar la mirada, habló.

—Debería, eh...

Incliné su barbilla y miré a esas profundidades azules.

—Déjame algo para esperar —susurré, besándola suavemente.

* * *

—Olliver, tengo que decirte algo —dijo Felicity, con un tono de inquietud en su voz.

Giré la cabeza, observando su rostro mientras me decía que sintió curiosidad y buscó el obituario de mi padre por internet. Sabía muy bien lo que encontró. La pesadilla de la que nunca podría despertar. Mi corazón se puso frío como una piedra y apenas podía respirar.

—¿Encontraste la respuesta?

—Sí —susurró.

Compasión. Es lo que vi en sus ojos. Me recosté, y mis ojos ardían mientras pensaba en los artículos de prensa que debe haber leído. Me pregunté si examinó cuidadosamente los hechos para ver mi parte. Mi culpa. Me preparé, tratando de asumirlo. Nadie además de lo que quedaba de mi familia conocía los detalles. Nunca hablé con nadie. Ni siquiera podía soportar el pensar en ello, ¿cómo podría hablarlo?

Entonces escuché lo que acababa de decir; que habló con Merlyn.

— _¿Qué?_

—Olliver, lo siento si invadí tu privacidad…

— _¿Si?_ ¿Por qué hablarías con él? ¿No fueron los morbosos detalles lo suficientemente repugnantes para ti? ¿O personalmente suficientes?

Salí disparado de la cama y encontré lo que me había quitado de ropa, mi voz era como el hielo o una navaja, cortando en mi piel. Mis muñecas quemaban. No sabía que le dije y que no… los detalles que nunca pronunciaba en voz alta. No importaba. Ella los conocía todos.

Me senté y puse la cabeza entre mis manos, luchando por respirar, reviviéndolo. _Por favor, dios, no…_

 _Un ruido lejano me despertó, pero me di vuelta sobre mi espalda, pateando la sabana. Estaba acalorado, pero demasiado perezoso como para levantarme y encender el ventilador del techo. Me acosté de lado, mirando_ _por la ventana hacia el patio trasero, pensando en Sara y el próximo fin de semana. Tomaría su mano. Quizá la besaría, si podía estar con ella a solas._

 _Dios, hacía calor._ _Me recosté sobre mi espalda. Para hacer diez grados se sentía como un horno. Agotaba la comida y energía como una llama al consumir oxígeno._ _¡Vas a dejar a tu padre en la ruina para cuando tengas quince años!_ _dijo mi madre cuando me vio acabar con las sobras que pretendía recalentar para la cena._

 _Oí el ruido de nuevo. Seguramente papá se encontraba arriba. Ahora que mis padres estaban divorciados, yo me quedé con papá. El era un hombre de negocios y rara vez estaba en casa, pero cuando lo hacía, se atrincheraba en su estudio._

 _Mi reloj marcaba las cuatro y once de la mañana._ _Puf._ _Vería a Sara dentro de cuatro horas. Podría levantarme temprano, llegar a la escuela antes de tiempo. Quizá la vería sin todas sus amigas que reían nerviosamente, y podríamos hablar de… algo. Como mi próximo juego. Tal vez querría venir a verme jugar alguna vez._

 _Me giré justo cuando alguien se inclinó sobre mí. ¿Papá? Me sacaron de un tirón de la cama y tropecé. Algo fue metido en mi boca cuando la abrí para gritar, por lo que me atraganté y no podía hacer un sonido ni escupirlo. Me sacudí y pataleé pero no podía liberarme._

 _No podía mover las muñecas. Fui empujado sobre mis rodillas a los pies de la cama, y luego él se fue. Traté de levantarme, correr, agarrar mi teléfono para llamar a emergencias, pero me encontraba atrapado. Tenía las muñecas atadas. Me torcí para arañar y aflojar la atadura, pero estaba muy apretada._

 _Plástico. Era de_ _plástico_ _. Jalé contra la restricción, pero no se movió. Traté de girar las manos para ver si podía doblarlas o torcerlas para liberarlas, como Houdini, pero el plástico sólo cortaba mis muñecas. Mis manos eran demasiado grandes. Mamá decía que mis manos y pies eran igual de grandes a los pies de un cachorro que sería un perro descomunal._

 _Desde su habitación al final del pasillo, mi padre gritó. Me congelé. Dijo mi nombre._

— _¡Olliver!_

 _Se produjo un estruendo, un ruido sordo y yo luchaba con más fuerza, sin importarme si dolía. No podía responderle. No podía decirle que ya iba. Mi lengua empujó contra la tela en mi boca._

— _¿Qué hicieron con él?_ _¿Qué hicieron con él?_

 _Hubo más palabras, el sonido de golpes; puños contra la piel desnuda, más gritos y los escuché todos pero no se registraron porque había un zumbido en mis oídos, mi sangre se movía con un sonido silbante y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Tiré con más fuerza, llevando la cama conmigo_ _la puerta, mientras apoyaba los pies contra el piso y presionaba las piernas. La cama chocó con la cómoda, instalada contra la pared._

 _No podía sentir mis manos. No pude oírlo más. El trapo en mi boca se salió por fin._

— _¡PAPÁ!_ _—grité._

 _Mis muñecas se sentían en llamas. ¿Por qué no era lo suficiente fuerte como para romper esas estúpidas bandas de plástico? Grité hasta que mi voz salía ronca y seguí gritando._

 _Un disparo. Dejé de respirar. Mis miembros temblaban. Mi pecho se estremecía. No podía escuchar nada más allá de los latidos de mi corazón. Mi sangre. Mis ingestas bruscas. Mi llanto inútil._

 _Vomité. Me desmayé. Salió el sol. Mis muñecas y brazos se hallaban cubiertos de sangre. Los amarres de plásticos en mis muñecas también. Toda era de color marrón, seco y picaba. Llamé a mi padre, pero ya grité demasiado. Un chirrido fue lo único que salió de mi garganta. Inútil. Era un inútil. Un maldito, maldito inútil._

 _Eres el hombre de la casa. Cuida de tu padre, recuerda que está enfermo._

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —dijo Felicity, devolviéndome a la realidad.

—Sí —respondí.

* * *

El silencio nunca es completo. Algo relacionado con el oído humano, esforzándose por escuchar. Incluso cuando parece no haber nada, hay una frecuencia, un zumbido. Al igual que un satélite, en busca de señales de vida donde no hay ninguna.

La voz de mi padre desapareció. La voz de mi madre desapareció.Mis ahogadas bocanadas de aire, ásperas y ruidosas, se calmaron. Inhalé. Exhalé irregularmente. Tragué. Tomé otra respiración. Escuché cada una de estas acciones dentro de mi propia cabeza.

Entonces oí un maullido. Francis saltó sobre la cama y se dirigió directamente a mí. Golpeó mi bíceps con la cima de su cabeza y dejé que mis manos cayeran desde donde agarraban los lados de mi cara. Mis antebrazos descansaban sobre mis rodillas y los codos se clavaban en mis muslos.

Él me golpeó de nuevo, con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de arrearme, y me senté. Descalzo. Cama. Felicity.

Me giré, pero ella no estaba. Las frazadas eran un mar de sábanas, mantas y almohadas que resistieron a la tormenta. Una muy buena. Y entonces ella me dijo lo que había hecho. El dolor perforó el centro de mi pecho y apreté los ojos con fuerza, presionando los dedos contra ellos. No iría allí de nuevo.

 _¿Quieres que me vaya?_ Mis ojos se abrieron. Dije que sí.

Me puse de pie y encontré mi camiseta al revés en el suelo. La puse del lado correcto y la coloqué por encima de la cabeza, luego agarré los calcetines, las botas y metí mis pies en ellos. Cogí mi chaqueta del respaldo de una silla de la cocina y mis llaves del mostrador.

Podía arreglar esto. Lo _arreglaría_.

Me encogí dentro de la chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Entrar en su dormitorio no sería tan fácil esta vez; había tan poca gente por aquí. Casi todo el mundo abandonó el campus tan pronto como terminaron los finales. La llamaría cuando llegara allí. Tendría que convencerla de dejarme entrar en el edificio. Pediría disculpas. De rodillas.

Rogué internamente que contestara. Si no lo hacía, acamparía en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Iba a pasar una pierna por encima de mi moto cuando oí pasos en la carretera. Felicity, corriendo hacia mí, pero ella no me vio. Miraba a la parte inferior de las escaleras de mi apartamento.

Con su nombre en mi boca, me moví para interceptarla… entonces ella se cayó y vi a Ricardo Díaz, con el puño alrededor de su cabello. Oh, _mierda_ no. Se cayó encima de ella, pero lo empujó a su lado, desequilibrándolo. Mientras se alejaba, él la siguió.

Lo agarré justo cuando la alcanzó, lo lancé lejos y me instalé entre ellos. Eché un vistazo a Felicity y vi sangre en su pecho. Un círculo enorme y oscuro, como una herida por un disparo, aflorando, fatal. _Joder no, joder no, joder no_ … pero ella se arrastraba hacia atrás sobre sus manos y sus ojos se hallaban muy abiertos. Si hubiera recibido un disparo o la hubiesen apuñalado allí, no se estaría moviendo.

Cuando él se levantó, vi sangre bajo su nariz. _Ella lo hizo sangrar._ Yo lo haría sangrar más.

Mis ojos casi se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero Merlyn tenía detectores de movimiento, y los nuestros, activaron uno de ellos. Se encendió un foquito tenue para nuestra pelea.

Los ojos oscuros de Díaz lucían centrados e inquebrantables, sin alcohol que estropeara su coordinación. Trató de rodearme, como si yo lo fuera a dejar acercarse a ella otra vez. Me moví con él, enfrentándolo, consciente de Felicity y su ubicación. La sentía detrás de mí como si fuera parte de mi cuerpo.

—Voy a reventarte ese labio de par en par, chico bonito —dijo—. No voy a joderla esta vez. Estoy sobrio como una piedra y voy a patearte el trasero antes de follar a tu pequeña zorra, una vez más.

Palabras débiles de parte de un hombre débil. Él no sabía que ya estaba muerto.

—Te equivocas _._

Me quité la chaqueta, subí las mangas, y dio el primer golpe. Lo bloqueé. Repitió el movimiento —porque este idiota no aprendió— y lo bloqueé de nuevo. Se abalanzó sobre mí e intentó uno de sus predecibles movimientos de lucha libre. Golpe al riñón. Azote en la oreja con la mano abierta. Se tambaleó y señaló a Felicity.

—Perra. Crees que eres demasiado buena para mí, pero no eres más que una _puta._

Apenas contuve mi temperamento. Díaz quería romperlo, porque la gente olvida lo que hace cuando le dan rienda suelta a su temperamento. Cometen los errores críticos y estúpidos que no pretenden. El mío permanecería enjaulado hasta que lo tuviera a él derribado y desorientado.

Trató de agarrarme de nuevo, lo sujeté y le torcí el brazo, con el objetivo de dislocar su hombro. Se giró, así que no acabé de sacarlo de lugar, pero conseguí mi primer satisfactorio puñetazo a la mandíbula. Tan pronto como su cabeza giró, consiguió otro en la boca. Parpadeó, mirando, buscando un sitio expuesto. No iba a pasar.

Enfurecido, rugió lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el vecindario y salió disparado hacia mí. Cuando nos caímos, logró un par de buenos golpes antes de que girara, apoderándome de él, y usara su propio movimiento hacia delante para que aterrice de cabeza. Increíble la cantidad de chicos que son jodidamente torpes para ver lo que viene.

No perdí tiempo admirando mi obra. Mientras que sacudía la cabeza, tratando de aclararse después de aterrizar en la cima de su cráneo, lo derribé —por desgracia, no fue en el concreto, sino en el césped— y lo golpeé. Pensé en el terror en los ojos de Felicity. Su cabello atrapado en el puño de él. Mi nombre — _Olliver_ — la última palabra que dijo mi padre antes de ser asesinado.

Le pegué de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Y no iba a parar. Algo me levantó, apartándome. No. _NO_. Luché para liberarme y fue a un segundo de hacerlo, cuando las palabras se abrieron paso.

— _Detente_. Ella está a salvo. Está a salvo.

 _Malcom._ Dejé de resistirme y aflojó la banda apretada de sus brazos, pero los mantuvo, sosteniéndome cuando comencé a temblar. Díaz no se movía. Me volví para encontrar a Felicity, pero sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba.

Merlyn me soltó y me tambaleé hacia ella, luego caí de rodillas a su lado, mientras me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían bien abiertos, su hermoso rostro con moretones, la sangre manchaba su barbilla y mejillas.

Acuné su mandíbula rápidamente descolorida. Se estremeció y alejé la mano. Tenía miedo de mí. De lo que acababa de suceder, _de nuevo_. Fallé en mantenerla a salvo. Entonces se puso de rodillas.

—Por favor, tócame. Necesito que me toques.

Me estiré y la recogí con cuidado, sentándome y acunándola en mi regazo, dentro del círculo de mis brazos. Su camisa se le pegó al pecho.

—¿Su sangre? —verifiqué—. ¿De su nariz?

Se apoyó en mi pecho y asintió, mirándose con repulsión. Era una guerrera, cubierta con la sangre de su enemigo. Quería golpearme el pecho con orgullo, y ella también debería.

—Buena chica. Eres jodidamente increíble.

Tiró de la camisa, aterrorizada.

—La quiero fuera. _La quiero fuera_.

—Pronto —le prometí, tocando su cara y evitando el lugar magullado.

Le pedí perdón por alejarla, mientras mi corazón seguía golpeando con fuerza debajo de su oreja. Apenas podía oírme yo mismo. Si nunca me absolvía, no podía culparla.

—Lo siento por verlo de esa forma —dijo—. No sabía…

—Shh... ahora no. Sólo déjame abrazarte.

Se estremeció. Mi chaqueta quedó cerca en la hierba. La envolví con ella y la acerqué más, dejando que mi cuerpo se tranquilice. Llegó la policía y una ambulancia. Cargaron a Díaz en una camilla, a la parte posterior, lo que significaba que no estaba muerto.

Merlyn nos llamó para que declaráramos al oficial que hablaba con él, y me levanté lentamente, poniendo de pie a Felicity. Los dos estábamos inestables, aferrándonos el uno al otro. Thea se hallaba acurrucada en la esquina de la casa, con abrigos y mantas sobre su pijama. Vecinos estaban de pie en sus patios o mirando por las ventanas que mostraban árboles de navidad iluminados. Luces alegres brillaban junto con las luces del coche patrulla y de la ambulancia.

Malcom le contó a la policía acerca de la orden de restricción de Felicity en contra de Díaz, y dijo que yo era su novio sin una sola vacilación. Respaldando todo lo que dijo él, incluyendo el comentario del novio, Felicity apoyó la espalda contra mi pecho, sostuvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dio el informe.

El cómo Ricardo Díaz la metió en el camión y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Cómo ella utilizó los movimientos que aprendió en el curso de defensa personal para escaparse. Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, y me sentí enfermo. No podía escuchar los detalles. Quería tirar al imbécil de esa camilla y terminar el trabajo.

Cuando la policía y los paramédicos se fueron, quedamos rodeados por Thea. Ofreció sus suministros de primeros auxilios, tazas de té y comida, pero le aseguré que tenía todas esas cosas, y que cuidaría bien de ella. Me abrazó sin reparos, envolviendo también a Felicity, tal vez porque yo no iba a dejar que se alejara más de unos centímetros de mí.

Cuando abrimos la puerta del apartamento, Francis salió, haciendo una pausa en el rellano.

—Gracias —murmuré, palmeándolo una vez antes de que él vagara por las escaleras y volviera a su vagabundeo nocturno.

En el baño, inspeccioné el rostro de Felicity. La miré a los ojos, y le pregunté si él la golpeó. Yo apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo que sólo le había agarrado muy fuerte.

—Donde lo cabeceé debe dolerle más —se rozó la frente con los dedos.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Quiero que me lo cuentes, cuando puedas... y cuando pueda pararme a escuchar. Todavía estoy muy enojado en este momento.

Estuve allí cuando ella dio su informe, pero no podía soportar escuchar los detalles. Sus manos sobre su cuerpo. El dolor que le infringió. La desnudé con cuidado y gentilmente, un tipo diferente de lentitud que horas antes. Su camisa, el sujetador y mi camisa, todos se fueron a la basura.

La metí bajo la ducha caliente. Ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer sola estas cosas, pero pareció entender que yo lo necesitaba. La enjaboné y besé cada moretón y lugar dañado, odiando que hubiera sido herida. Apoyé los brazos sobre las baldosas y cerré los ojos cuando ella hizo lo mismo por mí.

Los músculos de sus brazos se encontraban adoloridos, así que la envolví en una toalla de baño y la puse en el borde de la bañera. Mientras secaba su cabello, desenredándolo con mis dedos y absorbiendo el agua de cada mechón con una toalla, me dijo que la última vez que alguien secó su cabello por ella fue cuando se rompió el brazo en sexto grado, al caer de un árbol. Sonrió y me reí; dos cosas maravillosamente incongruentes con esta noche.

—Creo que había un niño y un desafío involucrados —dijo.

Chico afortunado. Pero no tan afortunado como yo. Porque la tenía conmigo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Y con esto llegamos al final de esta pequeña pero significativa historia. Agradecimientos a por sus comentarios en el primer capitulo.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

¿Reviews? _Reviews._


End file.
